


Immortal Ignis Headcannons

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: These are my headcannons about Ignis once he meets Starlight in Tenebrae...
Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761766
Kudos: 1





	Immortal Ignis Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I was going to be doing this so I don't know why I didn't do this earlier...

  1. Ignis is highly polite
  2. Do not get me wrong, he can be rude
  3. but he prefers propriety
  4. however if you want him to drop that propriety...
  5. Pull his hair...
  6. inflict pain...
  7. to a certain extent...
  8. _he loves it_
  9. it turns him on to no end and he will thank you for it in the end
  10. if you Dom him...
  11. _he will beg you and please you and carry out your every wish..._
  12. Your every desire will be fulfilled
  13. every word you speak will be his command
  14. he will bend to every whim you have
  15. and afterwards...he will thank you even more...
  16. However...be careful doing so
  17. because he will turn the tables on you
  18. he loves to make you whimper his name
  19. to force you to cling to him as your ride through your pleasure
  20. though Ignis is a gentle lover
  21. he is intense, like a fire
  22. Ignis will also make sure you are safe
  23. he will find the best clothes for you
  24. make sure your clothes match the occasion you are going to perfectly
  25. If you find yourself lost, he will lead you back to safety
  26. When Ravus is unable to be at your side, Ignis will be there to protect you
  27. If there are any unwanted people following you, all you need to do is call for Ignis and he will drive them away
  28. Ignis is highly protective of you
  29. The day/night the Soulbond was created/forced into existence between the two of you Ravus made him promise that he would give you everything
  30. That he would protect you with his life
  31. He would have done so anyway even if Ravus hadn't told him to
  32. when he saw you asleep after the attack on Tenebrae, eyes burned and blinded because of the same fire that he was able to wield
  33. he was heart broken...
  34. but also drawn to you
  35. But you belonged to Ravus and you were his Soulmate
  36. an Immortal's Soulmate was a sacred thing
  37. he couldn't possibly go near you
  38. Then Ravus asked him to try and heal you by becoming your Soulmate as well...



Thus begins Ignis's time by Starlight's side...


End file.
